Random Drabbles
by iron-girl
Summary: Just some One Tree Hill drabbles that I wrote when I was bored. Set around s5, core five-centric.
1. Drabble 1

**Title: **Can It Be?

**Summary: **A search through Lucas' materials for his newest book causes Brooke to find out more than she's supposed to know.

**Couples: **Brooke/Lucas

**Rated: **K+

You knock on the door to Lucas' house. You're supposed to be reading the first draft of his third book, and you can't help but think that Nicholas' story of true love and loss sounds vaguely familiar. Lucas answers, looking tired. He has purple bags under his eyes.

"Hi, Brooke," he greets, wiping his eyes to see you. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I had to come." You hear yourself say. No, that's not what you were supposed to say. You planned this, Brooke, remember? "I mean, I just finished the book."

"The book?" Lucas asks confusedly. "Oh, the book!" He knocks himself on the head. You giggle quietly.

"Yeah, I just finished it and wanted to talk about it." You reply.

"Oh, sure. Come in." Lucas steps out of your way as the _click-click _of your heels on the wood fills both of your ears. You slip them off, shrinking two inches in height. Lucas smiles at you. You feel yourself smiling back. "Let's go upstairs." He says. Lucas puts his arm around your back and leads you upstairs. When you two reach his room, he quietly shuts the door as if not to wake someone.

"Is anyone else here?" You blurt. Brooke Davis, we went over this...

"Yes, actually," Your breathing pauses. You will him not to say who you think he's going to say. "I promised my mom I'd watch Lily for the next couple days. She's in New Zealand but didn't want to bring the little one along." You breathe a sigh of relief. "So about the book?"

"It was fantastic." You say enthusiastically. "All of the situations felt so real."

"That's because they are." Lucas says, seeming far away from the real world. You look at him, your left eyebrow raised slightly. Lucas looks at you and chuckles. "You look so cute when you do that." He mutters. You blush. Did Lucas Scott just say you look cute?

"What do you mean, because they are?" You're intrigued.

"They're all taken from real-life events, real people." He answers. Now you want to know more.

"All of us?" You ask, meaning Lucas, yourself, Peyton, Nathan, Haley, Skillz, Mouth, Dan, Deb, and Karen.

"Yes." Lucas answers, knowing what you meant.

"Who is based on whom?" You ask, referring to the computer screen in front of Lucas. The first page is up on the document program. You scan the page for a name, any name. Your hazel doe eyes land on the name of the main character. "Are you Nicholas Setter?"

"That's me." He confirms. You look for another name.

"Hannah Davidson and Tyler Setter?" You ask. Then it clicks in your brain. "Ah, Haley and Nathan." You reply to your own question.

"Right." Lucas grins.

"And then there's Rebecca Taylor and Isabelle Keene." You're still confused as to who those are.

"You and Peyton." Lucas replies. "I thought it would be obvious." Now you just feel stupid.

"Oh, right, of course. Who is who?"

"Just think of the names." Lucas tells you. You focus on Isabelle. Isabelle was a beautiful, misunderstood woman whose dreams had all come true but she was so unhappy. Then again, you think, so was Rebecca. Everyone in the story called Isabelle 'Ellie'. No, you think, that doesn't make a difference. All you know is that Nicholas loves Rebecca with all of his heart and will never give up on her. Your cell phone rings, interrupting your fantasy of you being Rebecca.

"Hello?" You flip it open, giving Lucas an apologetic face. It's Peyton on the other line saying to come home soon. You tell her that you're at Lucas' and of course, she asks you why you are at her ex-boyfriend's house. You sigh and tell her you'll be home within the hour. You hang up before Peyton can say anything else.

"Peyton again?" Lucas asks. You nod with a sigh.

"The break-up was hard on her," you're referring to the moment when Lucas told Peyton that he couldn't be with her anymore. Peyton had asked why, and he replied that he just didn't love her any more. He loved someone _else. _You don't dare tell anyone, but ever since Peyton told you that, you dream that the someone is _you. _

You tell Lucas that you should probably go, and that you'll be back tomorrow or maybe later. He suggests discussing the manuscript over dinner tomorrow night. You tell him to call you. As you turn around a smile cracks on your lips.

You go to leave the room and walk downstairs, careful not to wake Lily. On the front table in the pocket of Lucas' writing journal, you see a Post-it that's about to flutter on to the floor. You secure it firmly into the pocket and squirm a bit._ If he's letting me read the manuscript_, you muse, _he'll let me read his writer's notes, right?_ You tell yourself it's okay and take the yellow note out. In Lucas' messy handwriting, it reads:

**Nicholas Setter = Lucas Scott**

**Jackson Casey = Skills Taylor**

**Richard Blume = Mouth McFadden**

**Paul Setter = Dan Scott**

**Amy Setter = Deb Scott**

**Diana Rudd = Karen Roe**

**Hannah Davidson Setter = Haley James Scott**

**Tyler Setter = Nathan Scott**

**Isabelle Keene = Peyton Sawyer**

**Rebecca Taylor = Brooke Davis**

You quickly tuck the note back into the journal. You're Rebecca. Rebecca is based on you. Nicholas loves Rebecca. So does that mean...?

No.

It can't be.

Does it?


	2. Drabble 2

**Title: **I Think I Love You

**Summary: **Skills goes to Peyton for love advice, but it turns out to be not exactly what she was expecting.

**Couples/Characters: **Peyton, Skills

You're interrupted by someone knocking on the door to Red Bedroom Records... your office. "Come in!" You yell, and Skills walks through the door.

"Hey, girl," he greets you. You grin.

"Hi, Skills. What's up?" You ask, happy that he's here. You notice that he's looking really good today.

"I've got a dilemma." He says. You furrow your brows.

"Sit." You instruct plainly, and he does. You lean over the counter. "So what's the problem?"

"There's this girl. And she's been on my mind for a while now." Skills says, and he has your attention now.

"Oh?" You say, and eyebrow raised. "How so?"

"Well," he blushes and rubs the back of his neck. "It's since the wedding, man, I don't know. I saw her and I couldn't stop lookin' at her. Something inside of me kinda snapped," he breaks an imaginary stick for emphasis. You blush and get the weird feeling he's talking about you.

"When did it start?" You ask.

"The tailgating before the whole sort-of marriage went down." Skills explains. You try to think about who was there: Brooke, Millicent, and yourself. You immediately know it can't be Millie, because he told you that he'd never even think of compromising his friendship with Mouth over a girl, even if she was hot. "I don't know, maybe it's stupid. I don't know the whole deal with Lucas and all that."

You suddenly realize that it _is _you. That Skills likes you. And maybe you like him too, just a little bit. Okay, maybe more than a little bit. After that day buying gifts for Jamie, you got to know him a lot better. He's a sincere, nice, funny guy. Not to mention, you giggle inwardly, kind of hot.

"Well I think I know who you're talking about, and if so, I know that she might just be interested in you as well." You say confidently, with a small smile.

"You serious?" Skills asks. You nod, still smiling. Skills stands up. "Aww, thanks, Peyton, you the best." He hugs you and starts to walk out.

"Where are you going?" You ask, suddenly confused.

"To go find Brooke, of course." He says in a playful tone. "Where else would I be going?" Skills grabs his keys and walks out the door. You sit back in your chair defeatedly. So he wasn't talking about you... he was talking about Brooke. _Oh._


	3. Drabble 3

**Title: **Indifferent

**Summary: **After hearing the only words that she didn't want to hear, Peyton finally gets the courage to stand up to Lucas.

**Characters/Couples: **Peyton, Lucas

"I hate you. You ruined my life. I wish you never came back."

Your eyes begin to water. The man you love, dream of, hope for, pray for (and you don't pray) is telling you he hates you. You knew this day would come when he finally realized his feelings, but you didn't know that they would be that he hates you. You were hoping more for love. A small, quietly muttered, "I love you, Peyton" would have done. Anything other than hate. There's nothing worse than hate. It's the opposite of love; the other end of the spectrum. In spite of yourself, you begin to cry as a stray tear falls on your cheek. You taste its saltiness as it passes over your lip, which is bitten to keep from crying harder. The reality of what he said hits you again. I hate you. You ruined my life. I wish you never came back.

"No." You disagree, although disagreeing with Lucas isn't something that comes easily. It sounds forced, fake. Lucas chuckles.

"Yes. You think I'm lying?" He asks rhetorically. His sleepy, bloodshot eyes narrow. You used to love them: the perfect blue.

"No. I know you're not. But I'm okay with that. You can think what you want." The newfound steadiness in your voice surprises you more than it surprises Lucas. "Because if you hate me, you still care."

"I don't care, Peyton." Lucas slurs. "That's the point. I hate you. I don't love you. I don't care."

"Yes, you do. The opposite of love isn't hate, it's indifference. If you love me, then that's great. I would love that, because I love you. But you're still spending your feelings on me, even if it's by hating me. You care."

"No!" He spits out. "I don't!"

"Yes," you counter, your voice sure and unwavering, "you do. You care enough to hate me. The opposite of love is indifference. I am indifferent to you. I'm better than you, Lucas Scott, and I can't believe it's taken me this long to figure it out." You turn on your heel and go home. There's a pit in your stomach, a well of tears in your eyes, a knot in your throat, and a storm brewing outside. Right now, you don't care. You know that in the morning, you'll cry, and you'll care, and you'll regret standing up to Lucas Scott, the man you love. But it felt good, just for once, to be indifferent to him.


End file.
